Un día especial
by Nikki's fantasy
Summary: —Arthur… —murmuró Antonio con voz emocionada. Su aliento caliente traspaso las solapas del abrigo y Arthur sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrerle el cuerpo.


**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Se frotó las manos vigorosamente, intentando que entraran en calor y recuperaran la circulación normal. Se arrebujó entre el pesado abrigo para protegerse de las ráfagas de aire frío que lo hostigaban sin piedad.

El avión no tardaría mucho en llegar. Arthur no había llamado, no había enviado ninguna carta advirtiendo su llegada; no había habido mensajes. Pero Antonio estaba seguro de que, dentro de diez minutos, Arthur bajaría de ese avión camuflado entre los pasajeros con una maleta en mano y un sobrero de copa alta que a él se le antojaba gracioso.

Entonces diría aquellas palabras que no decía el resto del año con palabras, sino con acciones sin importancia, pequeñas, gestos mundanos.

Sonrío internamente. Una vez al año, Arthur lo colmaba de besos y caricias suaves; le concedía cualquier capricho, lo trataría como un rey. Una vez al año, su amante arrogante y mordaz se convertía en un gato mimoso y empalagoso. Al día siguiente fingiría que no había ocurrido nada de eso, negaría categóricamente cualquier alusión del día anterior, evitaría las bromas de Antonio y haría oídos sordos. Pero nada de eso importaba, porque Antonio sabía que habían ocurrido _de verdad._

Y hoy era ese día tan especial.

El repentino trajín de gente en movimiento junto al sonido de ruedas siendo arrastradas por el pulido pavimento y una mareada de voces distintas, emocionadas, lo sacaron abruptamente de su ensoñación. La gente había desembarcado. Se puso de puntillas usando la mano a modo de visera, intentando vislumbrar entre la oleada masiva de personas un sombrero familiar. ¿Y Arthur…?

Ahogó un grito cuando unos brazos lo abrazaron desde atrás, envolviendo las blancas manos en torno a su cintura.

— _I love you…_ —susurró en su oído aquella voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar. Y aquí estaban, las palabras mágicas que calentaban y aceleraban su corazón como una adolescente enamorada.

Se giró entre los delgados brazos y miro fijamente los ojos de Arthur durante un instante, antes de fundirse en un abrazo y hundir el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. La maleta de piel reposaba a su lado, junto a los pies del británico.

—Arthur… —murmuró Antonio con voz emocionada. Su aliento caliente traspaso las solapas del abrigo y Arthur sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrerle el cuerpo.

Se quedaron así un rato, en silencio, sin romper el abrazo. Cuando el flujo de personas había disminuido considerablemente y el murmulló de voces no era más que un eco lejano, olvidado, Arthur se alejó lo suficiente para darle un beso a Antonio en la frente y delinear su mejilla con el dedo. Sintió una opresión placentera en el pecho ante la mirada llena de amor que le devolvía Antonio.

Una vez al año, el resto del mundo dejaba de tener importancia para Arthur. Ya no importaban sus responsabilidades, ni su gobierno, ni la reina; ni siquiera su pueblo. No _ese_ día. Era especial, y por eso, por muy ocupado que estuviese, aunque Inglaterra estuviera en plena crisis cogería el primer avión que le llevara directamente a España y no soltaría a su amante aunque eso significara el fin del mundo. Mañana, volverían a ser España e Inglaterra, mañana dejaría el calor del cuerpo de Antonio, las suaves sábanas perderían su calor y se tornarían frías; regresarían los problemas, las crisis, la frustración y el estrés. Pero todavía era pronto para pensar en el mañana.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó en voz baja, casi en un susurro, como si temiera que rompiendo el silencio Antonio desaparecería de su vista. Lo apretó con más fuerzas inconscientemente.

—Vamos a casa —respondió en el mismo tono, posando un beso en la nariz respingona de Arthur. Antonio rio divertido ante la ligera sombra rosada que cruzó su rostro, y Arthur lo calló con un beso en los labios.

 _ **Happy Birthday**_

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que te traiga otra manta?

Antonio rodeó el cuello de Arthur con los brazos y le obligó recostarse en el sofá, encima de él.

—Ya no —ronroneó Antonio melosamente, restregando la mejilla contra la de Arthur.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Arthur, alzando una ceja.

—Segurísimo…¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para! —rogó entre risas, intentando empujar a Arthur que había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas—. ¡Eso… es… trampa!

Arthur continuó impasible.

—¿Te rindes?

—¡Me… rindo! ¡Me…rindo!

Arthur se incorporó y se sentó en el borde del sofá mientras Antonio recuperaba el aliento.

—Eres un monstruo.

—The day has just begun, love.

Una sonrisa desafiante se dibujó en el rostro de Antonio.

—Demuéstramelo. —Se alzó de pronto y agarró a Arthur por los pelos de la nuca, atrayéndolo a un beso hambriento y descuidado. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, Arthur posó la mano tras la cabeza de Antonio y lo atrajo más cerca, profundizando el beso. Lentamente, volvió a recostar a Antonio en el sofá, sin romper el beso, y quedó suspendido sobre su cuerpo con una rodilla entre sus piernas y la otra en el suelo, sosteniendo su peso con la mano libre apoyada en el reposabrazos.

Rompieron el beso debido a la falta de aire, un fino hilo de saliva aún conectándolos. Arthur acortó las distancias y le dio un beso corto, casto.

Sus pesados jadeos inundaron el salón durante unos segundos. Antonio quiso seguir con la sesión de mimos, pero Arthur posó un dedo sobre sus labios, deteniéndolo.

—No tenemos porque apresurarnos —murmuró seductoramente, dejando un rastro de besos por el cuello de Antonio—. La tarde es nuestra.

Antonio asintió lentamente, estremeciéndose cuando el rubio mordisqueó su oreja.

—¿Vas poniendo la película mientras voy un momento al baño? —propuso Arthur, observando de soslayo al hada que le gesticulaba con exagerados aspavientos de brazos. Le había pedido que le avisara si "algo" se interponía en su camino. Su intuición no le había traicionado, por lo visto.

—A saber lo que irás a hacer —bromeó Antonio, recostándose en una posición bastante sugestiva.

—Un favor al mundo —contestó con una sonrisa depredadora antes de subir las escaleras, dejando a un Antonio confundido y, para que negarlo, caliente.

 _ **Happy Birthday**_

—Sabía que algo así pasaría —comentó casualmente Arthur, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Antonio. Gilbert y Francis se congelaron en su tarea de colarse por la ventana; Gilbert aún sentado en la ventana y con medio cuerpo fuera.

—Ehh…Anglaterre, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Francia, nervioso por alguna razón. Su sexto sentido le gritaba peligro.

—¿Qué hacéis _vosotros_ colándoos en casas ajenas como unos vulgares ladrones? Bueno, ya sabía que erais vulgares. También sabía que la rana es un ladrón, pero ese no es el punto. Largaos.

—No queremos —espetó Gilbert con firmeza, suspirando al pisar suelo firme—. Hemos venido a darle una sorpresa a nuestro awesome amigo porque nosotros somos aún más awesome.

La sorpresa se la llevaron ellos cuando Inglaterra los encerró en el armario, cerrando con llave y bloqueando la puerta con una silla.

—¡No puedes ir en serio! —gritó Francis indignado, golpeando la puerta con los puños.

Gilbert le puso una mano en el hombro y negó vehemente con la cabeza, aunque Francis no lo vio debido a la oscuridad que reinaba allí dentro.

—Va en serio.

 _ **Happy Birthday**_

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —refunfuñó España, asomándose por el respaldo del sofá.

—Bueno…, no importa —sonrió felinamente—. ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado?

—Tú quería ver una película…pero a mí me apetece hacer cosas más… gráficas —maulló con una falsa inocencia que provocó una punzada de anticipación en las partes bajas de Arthur.

—Si es lo que quieres…—Se inclinó para volver a sellar los suaves labios, pero el estridente timbre de la puerta los sobresaltó.

—Shit —Arthur le hizo un gesto a Antonio con la mano para que no se levantara. ¿Es que hoy se habían puesto de acuerdo para no dejarle echar un polvo?

Abrió la puerta de mala manera y le recibió la sonrisa deslumbrante de Portugal.

—¡Eh, Arthur! —saludó animadamente—. Qué alegría verte, ¿está mi hermano por ah…?—Arthur le asió por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo llevó a rastras por las escaleras. Sin tener muy claro qué coño había pasado, Portugal se encontró apretujado y encerrado en un estrecho armario junto a Gilbert y Francis.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Antonio cuando regresó Arthur, resoplando y sudando por alguna razón.

—Se habían equivocado.

—Oye, no escucha algo así como…¿golpes?

—Serán los vecinos —mintió y se apresuró a encender la radio para eclipsar cualquier señal que delatase que tenía a tres hombres secuestrados en el piso de arriba—. ¿Me concede este baile? —Realizó una florida reverencia.

Antonio rio tontamente antes de aceptar la mano. Arthur besó el dorso de la mano delicadamente y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Happy Birthday, love.

 _ **Happy Birthday**_

—No pensará dejarnos aquí, ¿verdad? —inquirió un muy confuso Portugal, sin saber que había hecho para merecer tal castigo.

—Podría ser peor —maulló Francis, pegándose más a los otros dos.

—A lo mejor hay un interruptor o algo —dijo Gilbert, tanteó en la oscuridad con las manos.

—¿En un armario?

—Por probar…eh, creo que he encontrado algo…es…blando…

—¡EH! —chilló Portugal antes de abofetearle—. Cuidado con donde pones la mano.

—Perdón…¿Quién me está tocando el culo?

—Ops, perdón, ha sido sin querer —se disculpó Francis.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues tocándomelo?

—Sigue siendo sin querer.

En ese momento, unos agudos gemidos se escucharon por encima de la música clásica.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba —bufó Portugal, rodando los ojos.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SPAIN!**


End file.
